July 21, 2015/Chat log
6:39 Williamm258 peep and lily Aren't coming on to 8:15 There at the Library 6:42 Dragonian King ok 6:47 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08Q2tDKclYo bro clip bro bro bro bro bro I told Lee. Forgot i never showed you my ship for gx go on phtos page it should have a picture of my gx ship brb ' back Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:25 Flower1470 Hey Silly And Will Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:30 Loving77 hey hey hey Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:37 Cfljony22 its past 8:15 8:37 Flower1470 Hey Peep and Jony yes...? 8:37 Cfljony22 oh your invis beb brb Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:37 Cfljony22 thats better 8:39 Loving77 hi jony 8:39 Cfljony22 aye 8:39 Flower1470 invis beb 8:40 Cfljony22 o_o invis= invisible beb= brb 8:42 Flower1470 invis beb 8:42 Cfljony22 o_o thats my new pickup line "Whats up, invis beb?" 8:42 Flower1470 ayyyyyyyy girl, invis beb? 8:43 Cfljony22 its aye with an e at the end #getyourfactsright 8:43 Flower1470 i was told it was ay but if you insist 8:44 Cfljony22 aye its aye ay sounds like A in real life aye sounds kinda like eye hey lily 8:46 Flower1470 yes that is what i meant... the a whatever yea? 8:47 Cfljony22 what was the best part of your day today 8:48 Flower1470 ooooh let me think 8:48 Cfljony22 times up you lose jk 8:48 Flower1470 :( I finished a little craft that i've been working on this afternoon And then Peep and I went to a writer's group at our library and that was fun I think I liked it more than she did and I don't write LOL 8:52 Cfljony22 welp i payed for a pack of skittles today and i got two 8:52 Flower1470 nice i hate skittles tho but still nice 8:53 Cfljony22 my life is boring ;_; 8:54 Flower1470 It'll get more exciting as you get older 8:56 Williamm258 bye 8:56 Cfljony22 a wild will appears Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:58 Cfljony22 the wild will used roar bye will 9:00 Flower1470 ooo 9:01 Cfljony22 1 down 3 to go Lets rename the link to here from chat to place where no one talks 9:06 Flower1470 Silly is away We have nothing to talk about 9:06 Dragonian King sup peep hi lily 9:06 Flower1470 There he is 9:07 Cfljony22 welp i tryed but rip chat ?-2015 9:11 Flower1470 2012-2015 I had too much sugar at once and now I have a headache 9:35 Cfljony22 IV BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIFE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg 9:47 Dragonian King hi im back Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:10 Loving77 I gtg bye 10:10 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 10:17 Flower1470 I gtg, bye guys 10:17 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015